The Seer: Book One
by Nott01
Summary: Meet Cellest Willison. Recent college student who's life just took a turn down the plug hole when she was forced to come back home to continue college She really should be careful who's around when she's complaining about her life. Oh and thing's still aren't looking good for her house isn't where it's supposed to be.
1. Prologue

Waking up it was a normal morning. Time for college to start. That was going to be fun. Cellest's first day at a new college. She'd had to change them half way through term as they'd cut her course from the syllabus. Nothing too dramatic but what would have been an easy change from colleges at the end of term, had to be done in only a few days. Everything she own was still in boxes. On the upside though she was able to move back home, since it was closer to her new college. Not exactly something that every college student wanted but it meant saving on rent.

She got dressed in dark green skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Flat brown boots and her red leather jacket. No point in standing out too much in somewhere new.

A small town college like this everyone knew everyone. The only new faces came in with the new terms. She was hoping to stay out of sigh for most of what was left of this term and then merge in with the new crowd at the start of the next one.

Grabbing an apple and her bag she headed out. Not the best breakfast but she was running late. Her parents were already up and out to work, still not used to their only daughter being back in the house, to wake her up.

The sun was up and there was some heat in the air already. Not quite summer yet but it was round the corner any minute now. This was not how she had imagined her life at 18. She was meant to be living away from her parents. Everyone knew that she had been the outcast in high school. The only friends that she had made at her old college, didn't know about the time that her zip had burst on her jeans in the middle of the busy school corridor when she was 10. Which lead to everyone seeing everything!

Everyone here would know and they would remember. Her new life of college parties and freedom from her parents had disappeared over night and she was left with how everyone saw her back in high school. God this was going to be hell. Everyone that had been part of the popular crowd was going to be there. Cellest was going to be the outcast again. It was going to be hell.

"Please, please, please." She whispered to the sky. "Please, just make my invisible. Let me coast quietly by for the new few months." Cellest didn't know that you shouldn't make wishes when you didn't know who was listening.

She was close now. She could easily turn back now. Get a job at some fast food place. Get a crappy apartment and die alone, just one of the masses. No she had to pull it together. This was the only affordable college that still ran the ancient history courses she wanted. Oh how she wished she'd been able to afford to go to a college like Oxford or Cambridge or some college like that where learning things that she was interested in wasn't seen as dumb.

Ok yes when she said to her parents that she wanted to be a librarian when she was 6 they though it was cute. When she at 8 she said she wanted to grow up to be an archaeologist, they thought too much history programs for they're daughter and cut down on her T.V. time. When at 17 she'd said she wanted to go to college and learn about ancient history. They began to wonder about their only child's life choices. Ancient History wasn't something employers looked for on resumes. They wondered if she'd ever get a job with that at all. Doubting now letting her know about her college fund and not just using it to get her first car.

* * *

Here she was now. In the admissions office filling out all the paper work she needed. The old woman behind the desk still getting all the paperwork Cellest needed to join up moving slower than a turtle.

"And will you need to be staying on campus dear? I'm not sure there are any rooms available at this late in the term but you could fill out the form and hope for the best."

"No thank you my parents live close."

"Oh I stayed with my parents when I went to college here. It nice to see some young people doing that." The old woman said back.

'Oh god.' was this her future staring back at her. Still in this small town where nothing happen. Maybe taking this job when she finished college. Of course she'd never get a job with ancient history as a qualification. No one was interested in that. The evidence was staring back at her. Her big chance at getting out her parents house had fell flat on its face. What was she thinking.

Heading back home at the end of the day, she walked slower than she had in the morning. Her future was set. She'd die in this town.

"God if only someone had told me this was where my life would be in only a year. If I could see into the future I would have told myself to got be a teacher or kept with being a librarian. Now I just want something interesting to happen. A year of life and I've not done anything interesting other than move out from my parents for a year and move back." muttering to herself she walked on wards. Back home.

A voice came out the dark. "As you wish."


	2. Chapter 1

"Ok." Cellest began to think as she turned a corner. "It should be getting lighter. Something's not right"

Those were her first thoughts as she rounded the bend to get home. Only it wasn't how it should be. For starters the houses were all different. It was getting lighter and there was a large building nearly in front of her. As she got closer, Cellest realised it to be a school. Not just any school though. If the sign in front of the building was to be believed. It clearly started in large letters.

'Sunnydale High School'

This was just wrong. It was weird. It shouldn't be possible but here she was. Walking up the steps to Sunnydale High School. The high school from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A T.V. show.

God she remember watching that when she was younger. She didn't think it was actually a really school. Wait she should be freaking out. This building was not in her one pony town. So if it wasn't in her town, then the question remains. How did she get here? Walking through the halls she wondered where everyone was. Then she spotted teens in the classrooms. She was surprised that no one had stopped her when she came in the building. Any typical American high school had metal detectors and security guards and at the least a reception! But here she was walking through the halls and no one stopped her.

"Hay missy, where are you going. Should you be in class."

'Oops thought too soon.' Turning around Cellest was gob smacked. There in front of her was Principle Snider. 'No way! No freaking way!'

"Cutting class, let me guess going off to do drugs or spray graffiti! Well don't even think about it." His nasally voice, just as she remembered from the show.

"Oh no Sir. I was just off to the library to study during my free period. I would use the common room but the other kids just use it to hang out in. Not for studying." Cellest spoke 'What the hell! Why would i say that? Where did it come from?' This whole thing was wigging her out.

"Well its good to see someone in the school taking a keen interest in avoiding such things. Though the library probably isn't much better. Well get along then. Get learning." Snider said. Turning away from Cellest and walking down the corridor.

'Ok. So if he's going that way I'm guessing the library must be the other way. God why isn't there signs in this place.' Cellest thought to herself. "Well that's because normally people are actual students and therefore have a map! Idiot." She muttered to herself.

Keeping on walking the way she was and staying quiet. Cellest hoped to not be noticed by anyone else till she found out exactly what was going on. Finally getting to the library Cellest took a moment to imaging what she'd find when she walked in. 'Buffy and the scoobies all crowed round the table with books on them. They'd be trying to figure out some big bad and in would come Cellest and be able to tell them exactly what it was. How to stop it and get to see everything up close and first hand. Yeha something like that, I mean if I'm in this world then maybe it's some kind of quest I need to do and then I'll got straight back home. Where life is boring but at least she wouldn't be in constant danger.' She took a deep breath then walked in. To find the library completely empty. 'Ok, not what I was expecting.' Walking up to the desk Cellest looked around. 'Maybe Giles would pop up and tell her she was the new Slayer, even though she didn't feel like she had any super strength. Maybe it didn't feel any different to normal strength.' Still no one appeared.

"Erm, hello?" Cellest finally gave in and called out quietly. Nothing. Not even sounds of someone coming out from the book shelf's. 'Well this is a little disappointing.' Cellest thought. Walking away from the main desk she heads for the table when something crunches under foot. Bending down she finds it to be egg shells. 'Why is that familiar?'

Suddenly Buffy and Xander burst through the doors to the library. They stop seeing her, at a loss for what to say.

"Um, have you seen the librarian?" Buffy asks.

"Giles? No, I've not seen him. Erm I found egg shells on the floor though. What's going on?" Cellest asks.

"Oh he probable got hungry is all." Xander says trying to brush things off.

"Yeha I'm hungry too, you think that maybe he got the same craving that Willow got?" Buffy said to Xander, obviously trying to talk code in front of this new person that they weren't sure would believe them if they really talked about what was going on.

"Yeha I'm getting that feeling. Where do you suppose they went, for food." Xander finished lamely. Forgetting for a moment about this girl.

Suddenly a yell was heard clearly from the hall and all three dashed to see what was going on. There Cellest saw a short guy fighting to get something off his back but what she couldn't see. Then as suddenly as he started he stopped.

"I'm fine." He said in a monotone voice. Then began to walk away.

"Yeha I'm gonna go out on a limb and say he's not fine." Xander says to Buffy but Cellest heard too.

Suddenly it all started to click into place. This was the episode with the eggs, what was it called.

"Bad eggs!" Cellest said clapping her hands together. Pleased that she could remember back to the second season.

"Excuse me?" Buffy said. Both her and Xander turning to look at the girl.

"Bad eggs. Oh erm, didn't he get one of the eggs in health class. I bet he ate it or something." She finished lamely. "Well I'm going to go back to the library and wait for the Mr Giles. I have some over due books I need to deal with. Bye!" Cellest rushed out and ran back into the library leaving the other two behind in the hall.

'Ok, think, lets think.' Pacing back and forth. 'The Bad eggs episode was nearly finished so I should wait things out here but I might be able to help some how. Or I might get eaten by something.'

Before she realised what she was doing. She had already threw her bag behind the library desk and was sneaking out after Buffy and Xander. She was copying them. Pretending to be a zombie worker following along but keeping out of sight of the other two. Down to the basement they went following the other zombie workers. Then through the hole in the basement's wall and down further through the tunnels. Cellest could hear movement behind her. The Gorch's must be right behind her. If her memory was right, then they would only have eyes for Buffy. So all she had to do was keep up the zombie act and the two vampire brothers would move right on past her. Picking up a pickaxe she began to listlessly chip away at the walls of the tunnel and right enough the vampire brothers moved on past her, heading towards Buffy and Xander. Dropping her pickaxe she snuck further down the halls and held back till Buffy had killed one of the Gorch's and then been pulled down into the cracks in the ground. Cellest watched as the other Gorch brother looked down the crack, then gave a little jumped as Buffy pulled herself up from the crack. Covered in the black slime. Then the Gorch brother ran off, the zombies fell and Buffy moved off to help to help her mother. Cellest moved to help Giles. Pulling the thing off his neck, she quickly muttered to him 'Meet me in the library once everyone gone. Gas leak.' And moved off to help Willow. Helping the other students as quickly as she could. Cellest saw that Giles, Willow, Xander and Cordelia moved round pulling the things off the other students as well. Buffy though had disappeared. 'Probably off getting cleaned up.' she thought.

* * *

Once everyone was out of the basement and the story of the gas leak had been spread round everyone. Cellest was already back in the library. There was no one in there again. Giving a sigh she moved to go round the desk to get her bag, when Giles came through the library doors starting her.

"So you did come back. I was beginning to wonder." His cool voice came out from the door way.

"Of course I did. I said I would, didn't I." Cellest was offended but then she realised that he really had no reason to believe that she would. He didn't know her. "Mr Giles, Giles. Would it be wrong to call you Rupert?" Cellest started, fumbling over her words. Moving towards him, her hand out for a handshake.

"What your going to do is sit down and explain things. Or else I'm not going to be best amused." Giles told her. His tone leaving no space for her to argue.

Sitting down at the table. She thought it best to let him control the conversation. To appear as non threating as possible. It had always shocked her when Giles's inner 'Ripper' came out in the show. He was always so nice that she often forgot he could still be like this when someone he cared about was threated and she supposed since she wasn't as confused by what had happened as everyone else. She could be thought of as a threat to Buffy.

"Now tell me and don't lie. Who are you?" He demanded staring down at her.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. Honestly I'm still not sure I'm even here." She rushed out. If she got Giles on her side then it would only be a win.

"Now why would you say that?" He asked while sitting across from her.

"I, well I. You see." Oh god. How could she explain this. Cellest began to rub her hands together. Things were finally settling in for her. How could she play this off. Or should she be honest with everyone. It be bad if she lied and then everyone found out. Right?

Seeing her getting upset, Giles began to feel a bit bad for the girl. Taking a deep breath, he sat down in front of her.

"Now, now. Just take a deep breath and start from the beginning." His voice was softer this time round.

"I know things." Cellest blurted out. Her mind began to run a mile a minute. "See things. Is this now?" She asked. A plan forming in her head already.

"What do you mean?" Giles was completely confused now. This girl was raising more questions than answers, and this 'is it now'. What did that mean?

"I've been seeing things for a while now. Horrible things. Then it came to me one night. A name, I wasn't even sure it was a place till lately but when I found out it was here. Then I had to come to see for myself." She rushed out. This seemed to be working. Yeha she could pull this off.

"Hold up." Giles took off his glasses and gave them a clean. Putting them back on he continued. "What do you mean you 'see things'? What things do you see?"

"Things that are happening now. Things that have happened. Things that are going to happen." Cellest gave a small pause for dramatic effect. "Ripper." She added.

Now that made him sit up straight, well straighter.

"Did Ethan send you? Are you working for him." His voice was harsh now. He was on the defensive again.

"Ethan? No but I watched it happen. That's how. I saw what you did to him. That's how I know. I think its best to say I see important events but I can also see things that won't mean much till later too." Cellest stared down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers now. She was trying to weave a web of lies off the top of her head, working things through slowly. The best lie is 90% made of the truth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's ****Note**

Wow a lot of activity on this. Didn't think it would, what with only having one chapter out. Well just to let everyone know. I've got the whole of the first book up on here. So barring any problems with the site I'll be updating once a week. Save for a week either side of Christmas.

I'm already working on book two. Yes there will be multiple books. Trying to do one for every season. I won't be making every episode a chapter. Likewise I will at times be moving away from what's happening in the show. Book one will be on the short side but that's only because i found where it ended worked well so don't be put off by that. I'll try to reply to any reviews I get in the following chapter as well.

**Review ****Response's**

To _OMG_: lol love the user name you used lol well it does make for some very interesting moment's. But things are not always as they seem. Keep tuned for further developments. *To myself* oohhhhhhh that sounded so wooshie...yeha that's a word...

***Giles POV***

To Giles she looked like a girl that was trying to explain something much bigger than herself. While dumbing it down at the same time but still getting lost and unsure of which bit to fail at explaining next. 'Goodness' he realised. She was just that a girl. Not much older than Buffy. 'Her parents. Where were they? Were they in Sunnydale? Had she run away.' This could get very complicated very quickly he realised.

"You look young. How old are you?" He asked softly.

"18. 19 soon." Her voice sounded so soft, like on the brink of tears.

"And your parents? Where are they?" He asked. So very young. Too young, just as Buffy was too young.

"Back at home. They think I'm at college now. So its not like they'd come looking for me." She added quickly.

'She' Giles realised that he'd been coming up with all these scenarios for her being some kind of demon. A new something for Buffy to fight and he still didn't know her name.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Cellest, my name is Cellest Willison." She said in a small voice.

"And where are you staying?"

"Ah that would be the question now wouldn't it?" Suddenly her voice took on a confidence that wasn't there a moment ago. Standing up from the table and walking around the lower part of the library she moved over to the book cage. Fingers threading through the gaps.

***Cellest POV***

'This was it. The cage where they kept all the weapons.' Of course it was closed up the now. 'Giles must have locked it up as soon as he got back here. Couldn't go letting a possibly dangerous person near them.' She thought. Her inner fan was freaking out. She had to squash it down or else things would blow up in her face.

"Cellest?" Giles called out to her.

Turning back to face him she realised she must have been silent for a while now.

"Sorry did you say something?" All confusion on her face.

"I asked where you were staying?" Giles repeated again. Getting up and walking towards her.

"Well you see. I only just got into Sunnydale. I suppose I could get a room at a motel or something." She trailed off. "But," Her voice picked up again. "Then you wouldn't be able to keep an eye on me. I mean your probably thinking I'm working for someone. How come you've not made sure I'm a vampire yet?" Come on she thought. He's not new at this. Shouldn't that be the first thing on his mind. "I mean come on." Cellest was getting annoyed now. "Your a Watcher for goodness sake and a mysterious woman that you've never met before. Starts telling you fantastical story's about being able to see the future and you just sit there accepting it! COME ON! Its night time for goodness sake. At least give me a cross to hold or something." Cellest exclaimed. Ok that got away from her. Down fangirl, down.

This was always strange. After first finding out about Angel being a vampire all along. Never once when they met someone new on the show at night time did they check to make sure they weren't another vampire.

"I'm sorry what? A Watcher, a vampire?" I'm a bit confused. Giles gave a little laugh at the end. Trying to throw her off.

"Oh come on." Cellest threw her hands up. "You get all defensive when I mention Ethan but vampires that's what you draw the line?" Cellest was insulted. Surely if he thought her to be working for or with Ethan then logically shed know about vampires and what a Watcher was. "Look lets just get it over with so you can tell everyone else that I'm not a vampire. I don't know how often I'll be able to sneak past Snyder like I did today." Sitting down at the table again. She held out a hand expectantly.

Getting up and going to the cage Giles got out a cross from a cabinet and passed it to Cellest.

When she had held it for a good few minutes and her hand hadn't burst into flames or even started smoking. She passed it back.

"There, now that its out the way. We can get down to the basics." Her confidence back in full force. "Look I can see the future. I could keep what I know to myself and live a happy merry little life. Avoiding every terrible thing that happens in Sunnydale. Or I could help you out. Entirely up to you. Now I know you'll need to ask what Buffy would like to do. So say we leave it for now and I'll come back here tomorrow at the end of school for your decision. If you don't want my help, fine. But then I'll need to ask you a question. Now I know its Buffy's birthday soon, or tomorrow. I'm not sure. But I will say this. The party will be a good idea, but don't expect it to last long. The judge is coming and that's gonna be a mess and a half. Now could you recommend any cheep motels for me to stay in?" Cellest finished with a flourish.

Giles looked at her with complete shock. "We only just discussed Buffy's surprise birthday yesterday. We were alone at the time. How could you know about it?"

Cellest blinked at Giles. Said nothing and blinked again.

"What part of can see the future didn't you get?" She was beginning to have her doubts about how smart Giles really was. And somewhere inside her, her fangirl died a little.


	4. Chapter 3

"Right so you can see the future and you came here to what help?" Giles asked.

"Sums it up." Cellest's happy attitude dropped. "Kinda straight forward when you say it like that." She said sitting back down in front of Giles. But she forced herself to perk back up. "So about a motel?" She pulled out her purse from her bag. Taking a quick look in it. She looked back at Giles. "But nothing too fancy, ok." She finished with a smile.

"Oh no, I don't know if we can trust you. You should stay at my home until we know for sure." Giles told her with a air of authority standing up from the table and buttoning up his jacket. "Well come on then."

* * *

Cellest was sure this had to be some cruel twist of fate. Sure she didn't have to fork out for a crummy motel room but she wasn't sure this was much better. Sitting on a easy chair in Giles apartment. Her hands manacled together, then tied to said chair.

"Who keeps manacles around now a days!" She yelled at him in the kitchen.

"We I cant be sure you'll run off to someone who a young girl like yourself really shouldn't be associating with." He replied smugly.

Cellest was developing a new haltered for the Giles character and that was how she spent the night.

Giles though gave her a pillow for her head and tucked her in with a blanket. She could move enough to get settled but it was far better than a motel room, she hoped.

The following morning dawned bright and early. Cellest knew this because Giles had forgot to close the curtains in the living room and she didn't have enough leeway to turn over. So once the sun was blaring through the windows she was up. Sure she could have shouted to Giles to wake up but she thought it was best to get him on her side by letting him get up at his own pace. Wait didn't she think he was on her side last night. 'Look how that turned out' she thought bitterly while looking down at the manacles.

Once Giles was downstairs, dressed for the day. He made some toast and tea for Cellest to eat while he told her what was going to happen.

"You said the you'd told Snider that you were a student. That should hold him off for a while but your going to come in with me today and tell Buffy your story and based off what she thinks. Then we'll decide what to do with you."

'Ok, how hard can it be to convince the Slayer that I'm a good guy.' Cellest thought with a snort. "Ok I'm game but are we gonna take the cuffs with us? Because I think those will raise some eyebrows. You know, old guy forcefully leading a young girl through a school with her hands cuffed?" Cellest finished painting a very vivid picture, ending it with a grin.

"Erm. Yes that wouldn't be good would it." Giles paused and looked severely at Cellest "Can I trust you not to try anything?"

"Yes." Cellest answered with as much honest as she could muster. "If I wanted to do something to anyone I wouldn't expose myself to any of you." She replied seriously.

"Right. Ok." He leaned over taking the cuffs off. "Right lets go." He was half way to the door.

"As much as I'd like to get back school. I need to go somewhere first." Cellest spoke up heading in the opposite direction.

"I knew it!" Giles turned on her a viscous look on his face.

Cellest paused and looked at him "The bathroom. I need to go to the bathroom first Giles. You've had me tied up all night. Its something most people need every few hours." She told him with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh," an embarrassed flush came over his face and he immediately looked away from her. Looking at everything but her. "Erm, yes. Down the hall,"

"And round the corner, right?" Her voice came from down the hall.

"How did you, oh right you can see the future." He trailed off.

"Actually I heard where you going down the hall and the sounds of a toilet flushing last night." She called before a door closed.

* * *

Giles and Cellest were able to get into the school with out seeing Snyder at all. It could be because he had deliberately come in early in hopes of trying to avoid Snider totally. He deposited Cellest in his office, tying her to his desk with rope for precaution. While he went off to see what books he had on people who could see the future, though he doubted he hand anything on it. From what he could remember about it when he was training at the Watchers Council. It wasn't a subject many people had come across.

"My G-man. How's thing?" Xander's voice came from the front of the library. Dashing out Giles looked around the room, first to check if anyone else had come into the library since he'd been in the stacks, second to see if Cellest had escaped. Seeing no one else other than Xander and Willow who'd come in together, his office door still closed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Xander, Willow. What are you both doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No nothings wrong, we just came in early to talk about Buffy's birthday party next week. I was thinking of sandwiches but Xander wants pizza." Willow spoke up.

"Erm…I…well. Do you both need to discuss this here? What about at one of your houses or somewhere else?" Giles tried to get them both out of here. They couldn't know about Cellest till he knew if she was safe.

"What's wrong? Is there something going on?" Willow was immediately looking round the library, trying to see if there was something out of the ordinary.

"What? No, what are you talking about?" Giles defended.

"She's asking about why your acting so shifty Rupert!" A female voice called out from his office.

"What was that? Did that come from your office? Giles what's going on?" Xander asked while willow moved over to his office. Just as her hand was on the door knob, Giles hand grasped the top of hers.

"Don't, Willow. Its not something you two need to worry about." He said firmly.

"OH COME ON! That's like saying to a kid don't eat the candy in the kitchen then leaving them alone in the house. Of course they're both gonna want to know now. Come on in Willow, Xander. The more the merrier. Although its honestly not what it looks like!" Cellest voice called out through the closed door.

Taking a deep sigh, Giles opened the door for the two teens. There sitting on the floor next to his desk was Cellest. Her hands bound in rope and tied to the desk. Clumsily holding up her hands she waved as best she could at the two teens, who's heads had popped in through the door. "Hay guys, how's it going?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Ok guys. Sorry for the late update. Thing's just kinda spiralled this week. But I'm here now, hehehe...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! *hug's readers*

Quick question. Would you prefer that each season should have it's own book or if I should just put it all in this one?

Right now, with out further adieu. On with the show!

* * *

Buffy came strolling into the library first thing in the morning. She had to tell Giles that her mom had grounded her and she wouldn't be able to stay late for the next few days to train. So he'd need to sort something out or let her skip it. She was hoping for the later, then she could have some free time. True shed be stuck in the house. But she could just sit and veg in front of the T.V. or chat with Willow over the phone. Anything but train.

As she opened the doors to the library, there was Xander, Willow and Giles all sitting very seriously around the table. They were also very quiet.

"Hay guys what's up?" her cheerful voice came out.

"Buffy!" Willow's startled voice called out. Standing up from the desk. "What? No, nothing. There's nothing going on. Why would you think there was something going on?" Willow rambled over her words.

"Its an expression Will, don't get all anxious." Buffy said jovially. "But now that you say it. Your all looking kinda weirded out." Buffy eyed each of them. Landing on Giles, who wouldn't look up from the table top.

"What not weird. Nothing weird. Its all normal. All normal." Willow trailed off. Giving a uncertain glance at Giles's still closed office door.

"O.K. Giles, what's going on?" Buffy turned to look at Giles. Fully expecting him to launch into full on lecture mode.

"Ah, Buffy. Yes. Well there's no point in not telling you." Giles stood up and walked over to his office door. He opened it and gestured for Buffy to go in. In she did, and got the same look on her face as the other two teens.

"Giles why do you have a girl tied up in your office?"

* * *

"So she says she can see the future. Neither of you two know her. She's not in the school student database and we believe her." Buffy summarised, standing in front of everyone.

"Yes, that's about right." Giles filled in for the others.

"I ask again. She can see the future. Is that even a thing?" Buffy stood by the still closed office door.

"Its not clear. There have been accounts of people having visions. That's where we get most of our prophecies from but they tend to be one off things. A moment in that persons life where, what ever they're seeing is important. But people having regular visions. No, there's very little accounts of instances of that happening." Giles filled her in.

"I have a question." Xander put his hand up. "Why is she tied up?"

"Well that's because, because. I don't know. Why is she tied up?" Willow asked looking at Giles for the answer.

"Well I didn't know how much of a danger she posed so I thought it best." Giles defended.

"So what she just let you tie her up?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Well, yes." He filled in lamely.

"And that didn't make you think that maybe the ropes wouldn't hold her?" Buffy was getting angry now.

"Well she doesn't look like she could break out of them." Giles said softly trying to defend himself.

"I don't look like it but I could." Buffy was angry now. That girl had been in the other room for long enough for her to have done something to Giles and her friends before Buffy had even gotten into school.

"I think its safe enough to think that's she's not a slayer. As far as we know Kendra is still alive." Giles told her.

"I'm not saying she's a slayer, but something else, anything else!" Buffy exclaimed to the group.

"I'm just a regular human you know!" Came Cellest's voice from through the door.

"Yeha with super hearing." Xander called back.

"Not super hearing, it just you guys are talking very loudly. Can I get a pillow or a folded up jacket or something. Its not the most comfiest floor." Cellest sassed back.

"How about we let her out. Get her sitting down and hear what she has to say. We might pick up on something you missed last night when you talked to her Giles." Willow softly suggested feeling guilty for leaving Cellest tied up for so long.

***Cellest's POV***

She couldn't believe it. Here she sat with Buffy, Xander, Willow & Giles. The whole Scooby gang. Well the whole gang for now. Her knee was bouncing she was that excited.

"I just gotta tell you that this is awesome. To be here. With you." She gestured to everyone.

"Oh, right. So you know about us. How much?" Buffy interrogated.

"You know, none of the others asked that." Cellest praised Buffy with a smile. "You think at least G-man would have." Cellest asked gesturing to Giles.

"Oh god don't you start calling me that." Giles got up. If he was going to start getting called 'G-man' by more than just Xander then he was going to need tea.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She replied with a ear splitting smile. "I Promise I wont call you that again." She sniggered silently to herself. "And to answer your question. I don't know personal stuff. Like I know about your birthday, but couldn't tell you when it was. Which I now know to be a week away." Cellest finished with a smile. "17 huh. Excited?"

"Erm, its just 17. Nothing exciting about it." Buffy filled in unsurely.

"Oh, we'll see." Cellest's eyebrows gave a little wiggle a naughty smirk on her face. "If you need someone to talk to then I want you to know I'm here for you. Both as a girl and someone who's done that before." She told her honestly. She thought that with only having Willow as her only other female friend, after the act. Buffy seamed to not know what to do with herself. Admittedly its not a typical experience. But Buffy would need someone who'd had sex before to talk to.

"What? Do you know something?" Buffy asked now very worried.

"What, no. Just saying is all." 'Damnit' Cellest thought. 'She was going to have to watch that. She could only give out so much. Too much hinting at something could make it not happen. Would what happened with Angel happen if they knew before hand what the result was going to be?' Man her head was beginning to hurt just thinking about it.

"Well?" Giles asked Cellest louder now.

"What?" She replied started.

"Are you ok?" Giles asked.

"Sorry got lost in my thoughts. Happens sometimes." She replied lamely. "What did you ask me?"

"I said I'm not sure if we can trust that you. So your going to be spending as much time as we can with someone watching you. Till were sure." Buffy told her.

"Ok, but I gotta sleep at some point and Giles never did let me look up where a cheep motel was." Cellest told her.

"No motel. He's gonna keep you till were sure. I know what's out at night fall and I don't know if your maybe working with some demon. You stay with Giles." Buffy told her, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Can I at least get a little more length on the rope this time? I was awake with the sun blaring in my face this morning." Cellest called after her as the trio left the library.

"Well see. For now if your tired you can lay down in my office." Giles told her getting her up off the chair and moving back to his office.

"Ok, but can get my hands untied?" Cellest asked holding up her wrist, still bound together, but not tied to anything.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authur's Note**

Hay guys! Welcome back from the holidays. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year. Been a bit unwell myself, that's why I took an extra week to post this up.

Anyway, a warm welcome to all the new follower, SupergodzillaSailorCosmos.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Cellest spent most days in the library. Ducking out of the way when Snider came in. True she could pass as a student if she tried hard enough but she didn't want to test it too much unless she had to. Thankful Buffy had given her a spare change of clothes while hers was washed. She came in early with Giles. Then Willow and Xander would pop in during the school day trying to get things sorted out for Buffy's surprise party. She suggested that they do pizza since they could get a few flavours and get it delivered fresh that night. Something that Xander liked because it was pizza and Willow like because it was less hassle. Since she had been left in charge of getting the Bronze decorated. Something that Cellest was eager to help with. Trying to earn acceptance in the group. Cellest even went as far as to suggest Miss Calendar deliver Buffy to the Bronze. Saying that Buffy would never peg Miss Calendar as being in on a surprise party for Buffy.

They were all sitting in the library a few days before Buffy's birthday making more stakes. Buffy was out patrolling, Xander though was trying to finish some homework with Willows help and Cellest watched as Miss Calendar worked on scanning more of Giles books into the computer. Finally alone and quietly made her way over to her.

"You can't keep this kind of thing quiet you know. Its not fair to anyone involved and if you keep it quiet then its gonna involve all of us." She murmured to Miss Calendar. She had been thinking about it a lot lately. It was less than a week away. Buffy would sleep with angel. He would lose his soul and then be sent to some hell dimension because Buffy would have to kill him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Jenny Calendar. I know your purpose here. Tell them or start working on a way to put it back." Cellest said with severity. Moving back to where she was supposed to be standing sharping stakes as Giles had told her.

Cellest couldn't stand by and do nothing, but telling someone she barely knew about her knowing about Buffy and Angel sleeping together, yeha. No matter how that conversation started it always sounded weird in her head. So this was her option tell Jenny that she should fess up and tell the whole gang about Angels little problem. Maybe it didn't have to happen at all, but even if it did then if she could get Jenny working on the spell to put his soul back now then maybe they could do it before Miss Calendar dies or even before Buffy has to kill Angel.

The following day in school Giles mentioned to Cellest about about Buffy's dream about Angel.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. But help me out here." She trailed off. Giles walked through the book stacks trying to find her. He'd become a lot more lax about keeping an eye on her 24/7. Yes he still kept her tied to the chair when at home. But only when he went to sleep. He took her into school early, but trusted her enough to stay out of sight in the library while he went to the teachers lounge for anything.

"What do you need" He trailed off, looking around him. Lots of books were scattered around Cellest as she sat crossed legged in the middle of them. A note pad at her side a pencil balanced in between her nose and top lip.

"I'm looking for something, but the reference system in these books are well medieval." She sniggered at her pun considering most of the books were extremely old.

"What on earth are you doing. Do you know how old these books are!" He scolded her while picking them up off the floor. Dusting off the remains of eraser that had gotten on some that were closer to her note pad. "What are you looking up anyway?"

"A name. More information about the name and how to stop it." She told him with all seriousness.

"Did you have a vision?" All scolding disappeared. Eager to find out more about her 'visions' than what he could read about in books.

"Yes, but not about the name, but when I look it up I'm finding a lot of things so I'm having to go through them all one at a time to see if it matches." She said distractedly while looking at her notepad.

"What?" He was confused now. She wasn't making any sense. Were all psychics like this or just her?

"Look when I see things its like a movie. I watch what happens. Now more often than not, the volumes off or its fast forwarding or even rewinding. Its not like a straight forward thing. So I'm having to piece together things and try to match them against what it could be." She shown him her pad. Words scribbled down, arrows pointing from one to another but never in a straight line. None of it made much sense to him.

"I have no idea what any of this means. Perhaps we should go over it together?" He suggested. If she had seen something that was coming, he had to try to unravel it as best he could before telling Buffy. Its not like he had anything better to do today.

Cellest had been thinking while Giles still slept that morning. She couldn't remember much past season 3. The big things yeha, but much more than that it was hazy. So that must mean that she's only meant to stay here that long. That means dealing with Angel becoming Angelus and The Mayor. Ok that she could manage.

Now she couldn't come right out and say the whole lot. But she could start steering things before they happened. Instead of waiting for the car crash, she could start putting up warning signs. Be there waiting at the exact point of the road where she knew it would happen and make an emergency call just as it happened. Try to stop too many people from being injured or worse killed.

She was going to have to let Buffy and Faith become friends. Buffy needed to see what a wild slayer, a part that was in her, could be like. It made her understand herself better. Faith needed to walk the dark side so she knew where that life lead her.

But the one thing she could definitely help stop sooner rather than later was the Judge. Cellest knew now that she couldn't come out and say it. But she could guild Giles to finding out the information faster. Right?


End file.
